Devil's Legacy
by WithoutMorals-Revived
Summary: Vamdemon, the Dark Aristocrat, does not like company. Which is why he finds it odd that Devimon has come to see him. Why is the Dark Messenger here?


Digimon Adventure  
  
Devil's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure and related elements are registered trademarks of Toei, Bandai and their respective owners and are used without permission.  
  
  
Lightning crashed through the stormy sky, thunder echoing as a huge castle seemed to shake from the sound. The dark edifice irradiated evil and despair, its cold stone walls as black as the heart of the one who ruled it. Inside, the dank hallways were patrolled by squads of Bakemon and Soulmon, the ghost-like Digimon who made the castle their home. A small round Digimon, resembling a bowling ball with bat wings, flitted through the halls, greeting the spectral guards as he passed. Soon, he arrived at his destination, which was behind a huge pair of thick oak doors. As he approached, something appeared out of thin air. The new arrival wore a red cloak that hid his features in shadow, leaving only a pair of piercing yellow eyes visible.  
  
The small flying Digimon greeted him. "Phantomon."  
  
"Pico Devimon." The Perfect carried a huge scythe which was connected to a metal ball via a long chain. He wielded them as he hovered before the door. "Why are you here?"  
  
"How rude!" Pico Devimon huffed. "Everyone knows Vamdemon-sama relies on me for his information!"  
  
"Hmph," snorted Phantomon. "That's about the only thing you're good for." The Perfect raised his scythe, resting it on his shoulder. "But you haven't answered my question. Why are you here? You know this is Vamdemon-sama's reading time."  
  
"I know, I know," the Child level agreed. "But this is important! Someone's here to see him!"  
  
"Who would dare?" Pico Devimon whispered a name to Phantomon. "Ah."  
  
"Now let me through!" Phantomon nodded and moved aside, letting the smaller Digimon past.  
  
"I can't guarantee he won't kill you," the Perfect reminded him as he passed.  
  
Pico Devimon shuddered. "Don't even joke like that. Some days, I'm afraid he'll eat me for nutrition or something."  
  
"Hn." The scythe-wielding Perfect turned away, resuming his post at the doors.  
  
*****************  
  
The library was huge, filled with rows and rows of book-filled shelves. A single lantern acted as the only source of light, leaving the rest of the room in darkness. Pico Devimon couldn't help but gulp nervously as he flew towards a large ornamental chair that stood in the centre of the room, next to a large circular table made of wood. A single champagne glass filled with a red liquid reflected the light, making it give off a red glow. "This had better be important, Pico Devimon." The speaker sat in the chair, a book in one gloved hand. He closed it as he shut his eyes, leaning back on the chair. He had golden hair that was slicked back and a red mask that covered the top part of his face. His skin was an unhealthy blue, making him look like a corpse. He was dressed in a tuxedo-like outfit, a huge cape draped over his shoulders.  
  
"Forgive me, Vamdemon-sama," Pico Devimon apologised, keeping his distance. "But someone is here to see you."  
  
"Really?" The seated figure sipped from his glass as he shut his book and set it down on the table. The lantern's light was reflected in his fangs as he smiled slightly. "How unusual." The vampiric Digimon set the drained glass down. "Who is it? Someone with a death wish perhaps?"  
  
"Devimon, Vamdemon-sama."  
  
Vamdemon cocked an eyebrow at the name. "Now that is unusual." The Dark Digimon rose to his feet, his cape swirling around him as the walked towards the door. "Where is he now?"  
  
"In your study, Vamdemon-sama," Pico Devimon replied as he hovered at his master's side.  
  
"Good." Vamdemon strode to the doors and gestured at them, the heavy oak doors swinging open as he drew near. Phantomon nodded at the other Perfect as he walked past. "Come with me." Vamdemon continued walking as he gave the order, already knowing Phantomon's reply.  
  
"As you wish," acknowledged the scythe-wielding Digimon. He hovered to Vamdemon's side, opposite Pico Devimon. The three Digimon moved through the dark hallways before Phantomon spoke. "Why do you think Devimon is here?"  
  
Vamdemon shook his head. "I do not know." The Dark Aristocrat became thoughtful. "Devimon rarely leaves his temple on Infinity Mountain and I've never heard of him ever leaving File Island for whatever reason."  
  
"Except for that one time he came to Server Continent," Pico Devimon pointed out.  
  
"Ah, yes." Vamdemon nodded, remembering. "Piemon asked him to hide those Crests he stole."  
  
Phantomon snorted. "I don't understand why he didn't destroy them. A Dark Master should not have had any trouble."  
  
Vamdemon glanced at the other Perfect. "True, but at the time he and the other Dark Masters were preoccupied with keeping the Holy Beasts sealed away." The vampire lord fell silent before adding, "Besides, Devimon is more than capable of hiding some Crests."  
  
"So why would he come to see you?" Phantomon asked.  
  
Vamdemon shrugged. "We'll soon find out," he replied as he came to another set of heavy wooden doors.  
  
*****************  
  
"Cat Punch!" A small cat-like Digimon wearing gloves jumped through the air, her paws lashing out rapidly. Her opponent, a humanoid Digimon dressed in yellow with a tall pointed wizard's hat and a ragged purple cape rolled out of the way as he raised his hands.  
  
"Thunder Cloud!" A yellowish cloud sparking with electricity appeared in the air, flying at the other Digimon.  
  
"Cat's Eye!" Rings of light fired out of her eyes, dispersing the cloud and forcing the wizard back. "Cat Tail!" She dashed forward, leaping over her opponent as her tail lashed out and wrapped itself around his neck.  
  
"Uff!" The caped Digimon grunted as he was pulled off his feet, landing on his behind as the cat uncoiled her tail and leapt on top of him. "Agh! You win! You win!"  
  
Tailmon grinned down at her opponent. "Not bad," she commented. "You lasted longer this time."  
  
Wizarmon smiled back from underneath the part of the cape that hid his mouth. "You must finally be teaching me something." The wizard got to his feet as Tailmon let him up.  
  
"Better late than never," Tailmon told him. "Vamdemon's been tightening the belt lately and anyone who doesn't live up to his standards gets booted out."  
  
"Or worse," Wizarmon added.  
  
Tailmon turned on him, her eyes narrowing. "Don't even joke like that!" The cat-like Adult folded her paws as she glared at him. "You know he hasn't actually been happy with you here."  
  
"I know, I know," Wizarmon replied, holding his hands up in a warding gesture. "The only reason he took me in was because you wouldn't join him unless I did too."  
  
Tailmon's glare softened. "Exactly. You're probably the only friend I've got, Wizarmon. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Wizarmon sighed. "I know. Don't worry, I'll try to keep out of trouble." The wizard suddenly straightened. "Eh?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Wizarmon pointed up at a window Tailmon knew led to Vamdemon's study. "Who is that?"  
  
Tailmon focused on the window, where she could make out a tall, lean shadow with huge bat wings. "Is that...Devimon?" She had never met the Fallen Angel herself, though she had heard rumors that he was so intelligent that even the dreaded Dark Masters came to him for advice.  
  
"Devimon?" Wizarmon folded his arms thoughtfully. "What would someone like him want with Vamdemon?"  
  
"Who knows?" Tailmon shrugged. "But it probably means trouble for someone."  
  
*****************  
  
"Wait here," Vamdemon told Phantomon and Pico Devimon as he opened the door. "I will call if I need you."  
  
"As you wish," replied Phantomon.  
  
Vamdemon entered the study, his eyes quickly falling on the figure standing by the large window that allowed him to look down at the courtyard of his castle. Devimon was a Fallen Angel Digimon with huge tattered wings and two horns that sprouted out of his head. A black gemstone was imbedded in his forehead, just above his cruel red eyes. He was covered in black, with leather straps wrapped around his abnormally long arms. The only part of him that was uncovered was the lower part of his face, which was the same tinge of blue as Vamdemon's skin. A huge red bat-symbol decorated his chest, and skull motifs were visible on his left shoulder and knee. "Vamdemon," greeted the Adult, his voice a low growl.  
  
"Devimon," replied the vampire. He walked to a cabinet built into the wall and took out a flask and two glasses. "Would you care for a drink?"  
  
Devimon shook his head, still looking out the window.  
  
"Then you'll pardon me while I pour one for myself." Vamdemon filled a glass before walking to a large armchair and sitting down. "Now then," he said, sipping his drink. "What brings the Dark Messenger to my humble abode?"  
  
Devimon remained silent as he finally turned to Vamdemon. "I have come to give something to you."  
  
"Oh?" Vamdemon raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"My death."  
  
Vamdemon was taken aback and set his glass down. "What?"  
  
Devimon looked out of the window again, his arms crossed before him. "I will die soon."  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Vamdemon.  
  
Devimon turned to face the other Digimon. "The time of prophecy is at hand. The Chosen Children will arrive soon."  
  
"I am aware of that," Vamdemon snapped. "So what is this nonsense about your death?"  
  
"My Black Gears..." Devimon began. "They whisper to me tales of the Darkness. They tell me I will soon return to the Darkness I hailed from."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will die soon, Vamdemon," Devimon told him. "I can feel it. But even if I die, I want to make sure my great work goes on."  
  
"Ah, yes," Vamdemon said, leaning back into his chair. "Your grand plan to cover the world in darkness."  
  
"Exactly." Devimon held something out in his clawed, leather-wrapped hand. "Take this."  
  
"What is it?" Vamdemon asked as he stood up and strode to Devimon. He took the item and noticed it resembled a tag of some sort.  
  
"One of the Crests Piemon gave me."  
  
Vamdemon held the Crest up, taking in its features. "I thought you hid all of them."  
  
"I did." Devimon recrossed his arms and turned back to the window. "However, I realised there was a chance that the Chosen Children would find them." He looked over his shoulder at the vampire lord. "That's why I'm entrusting the last Crest to you." The Fallen Angel raised his hand and a Black Gear appeared, carrying a large book. "Take this as well."  
  
"?" Vamdemon took the book off the Black Gear. He noticed it was covered in black velvet, with pages that seemed to be made of ivory. A Black Gear symbol decorated the cover. "A book?"  
  
"It tells you how to arrange the Cards that will lead you to the Real World."  
  
"The Real World?" Vamdemon became intrigued. "And why would I need this?"  
  
"The prophecy tells us that there are eight Chosen Children." Devimon smiled. "If you believe me, use this book to find the way to the Real World." His smile became cruel, his fangs visible. "Then kill the eighth Child. Without all eight Chosen Children, the prophecy will not come true."  
  
"If that is so," Vamdemon began, "why do you not do so yourself instead of meekly waiting for death?"  
  
"Meekly?" Devimon's eyes flashed. "I will not do 'meekly' to my death, Vamdemon." He pulled himself to his full height. "I intend to fight. If I succeed, then the Prophecy will not come to pass. However," he added. "Even if I am victorious, I will still die. That much is certain."  
  
"And you want me to carry on for you." Vamdemon leaned back, regarding the Crest and the book skeptically. "With no proof of what you claim."  
  
"Then destroy the book and cast the Crest away," Devimon said, turning away. "I've done what I came to do." He walked to the door. "Farewell, Dark Aristocrat."  
  
"And to you, Dark Messenger."  
  
*****************  
  
The doors swung open as Pico Devimon flew back from where he had been trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Devimon came out, glancing at the small winged Digimon and Phantomon. "Hn."  
  
Pico Devimon whispered to Phantomon as Devimon walked away. "What was that about?"  
  
"Who knows?" Phantomon shrugged. "You want to ask him?"  
  
"Not on your life!" Pico Devimon looked in the direction Devimon had vanished in. "I'm happy living, thank you."  
  
"Hn." Phantomon fell silent as the doors opened again and Vamdemon appeared. The vampire was carrying an ornate book in his hand, causing the ghost to speak up. "What's that?"  
  
Vamdemon looked down at the book. "A gift."  
  
Phantomon cocked his head. "From Devimon?"  
  
Vamdemon nodded, causing Pico Devimon to blurt out, "But why?"  
  
The Dark Aristocrat chuckled. "To say goodbye, apparently." The vampire lord continued laughing as he walked away, leaving Phantomon and Pico Devimon staring after him.  
  
******************  
  
"Whew," panted Tailmon. "Even I'm tired after that workout."  
  
Wizarmon dragged himself along, using his staff as a walking aid. "You're tired?!" he wheezed. "I'm supposed to be support! I don't need to do this much physical exertion!"  
  
Tailmon laughed as she swished her tail teasingly. "It's your own fault for being so out of shape."  
  
"Very funny." The wizard looked up and opened his mouth to call out a warning, but he was too late.  
  
"Umph!" Tailmon bumped into someone and fell down, landing heavily on the ground. "Urgh!" she hissed. "Watch..." Her next words die on her tongue as Devimon glared down at her. "..."  
  
"Flying is a wonderful feeling." Devimon spoke softly as he walked past. "I will miss it." He walked a few steps more before spreading his bat-like wings and launching himself into the sky.  
  
"What was that about?" Tailmon wondered.  
  
Wizarmon shrugged. "Who knows?" The wizard leaned on his staff. "Now how about helping me to the dining hall so we can get something to eat?"  
  
"Fine," the cat agreed, letting her friend lean on her a bit as they made their way into the castle.  
  
*****************  
  
Some time later...  
  
*****************  
  
"Vamdemon-sama! Vamdemon-sama!" Pico Devimon burst through the doors of Vamdemon's library, his voice shrill with excitement.  
  
Vamdemon calm shut the book he had been reading and glared at the Child. "This had better be important, Pico Devimon. I was just getting to the best part of the book."  
  
"It's Devimon, Vamdemon-sama!" The winged Digimon spoke breathlessly.  
  
Vamdemon leaned back into his chair and sighed. "What, he's come for another visit?"  
  
"No, Vamdemon-sama!" Pico Devimon replied. "He's dead!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vamdemon sat up, his eyes wide.  
  
"It's true, Master!" Phantomon told him as he flew in through the door. "The Bakemons on File Island just reported it!"  
  
"What happened?" Vamdemon demanded, rising to his feet, one hand clenching his cape.  
  
"He was killed by the Chosen Children," Pico Devimon replied. "But he managed to reduce their strongest member into a Digitama."  
  
"Pico Devimon." Vamdemon, now recovered from his initial shock, now gave orders. "Go to Etemon and warn him. Stay with him until I call for you."  
  
"Yes, Vamdemon-sama."  
  
"Phantomon," the Dark Digimon said, turning to his fellow Perfect. "Send out a call to all my followers. Tell them to meet here."  
  
"As you wish," the scythe-wielding Digimon replied. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
Vamdemon glanced at a pedastal that stood in a corner of the library. A black book lay on it, its covers unopnened, the Black Gear symbol now coated with dust. The vampire smiled. "We have an invasion to plan."  
  
As Phantomon left, Vamdemon reached into a pocket hidden in his cape. "Ah, Devimon," he said, holding the Crest of Light up and admiring his reflection in it. "So you were right after all." He clenched his fist, covering the Crest. "Hmph. Do not fear, my brother Digimon. I will prevent this prophecy from coming true. And then..." He turned to the windows, spreading his arms. "Darkness will cover the world!" Evil laughter began echoing through the castle as the Dark Aristocrat began planning for his invasion, and the death of the Eighth Chosen Child.   
  
  
Owari  
  
  
Who's who:  
  
Vamdemon = Myotismon  
Tailmon = Gatomon  
Pico Devimon = Demi Devimon   
Wizarmon = Wizardmon  
  
Digimon levels:  
  
Child = Rookie  
Adult = Champion  
Perfect = Ultimate  
Ultimate = Mega  
  
Reviews, comments, suggestions and criticisms (constructive or otherwise) are welcome and can be sent to Withoutmorals@antisocial.com 


End file.
